


Ghost In The Shell: Motoko And Batou

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Ghost in the Shell (2017)
Genre: Angst, Batou/Kusanagi Motoko - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanka Robotics Mentoned, Love Confession, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Motoko Kusanagi in her apartment when she gets a visit from Batou. What will they talk about?. You will have to read to find out.





	Ghost In The Shell: Motoko And Batou

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with a new FanFic. This is my very first Ghost In The Shell FanFic and it's also my very first Motoko Kusanagi x Batou FanFic as well. This is just a short little One-Shot set after the live-action Ghost In The Shell film. I hope that I get Motoko Kusanagi right, if I do get anything wrong please let me know in either a review or a PM. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Ghost In The Shell (2017 Live Action Film).

xxxxxx

Characters: Motoko Kusanagi. Batou.

xxxxxx

Pairings: Motoko Kusanagi x Batou.

xxxxxx

Setting: The Plot takes place sometime after the events of the film.

xxxxxx

Summary: Motoko Kusanagi in her apartment when she gets a visit from Batou. What will they talk about?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Motoko looks through her bedroom window from where's she's sitting on her bed and she sighs deeply sorry she closes her eyes. 'Who am I? Am I Mira Killian or Motoko Kusanagi?. I feel like Mira, and yet I also feel like Motoko. I have some memories of being Motoko, but not nearly enough to really be her. maybe I'm a combination of both Mira and Motoko. I really am a ghost in a shell'. Motoko thoughts stop when she hears somebody knocking on the door to her apartment. She opens her eyes and she gets up and off of her bed. Motoko walks over to her front door.

"Who is it?"., She asks through her door. 'I wonder who could be knocking on my door at this time of the night'., Motoko thinks to herself as she waits for whoever is at her door to answer her question.

"Hey, Major. It's Batou. I was wondering if we could talk. I know that it's late, but something has been on my mind since the whole Hanka Robotics incident"., Batou replies to Motoko. Batou's nervous but he doesn't understand why. 'Theres something that I have to talk to Major about other than Hanka Robotics'., Batou thinks to himself as he waits for Motoko to open her apartment door.

Motoko smiles slightly as she hears Batou's voice. She opens her apartment door. Batou's always there for me when I need him the most. No matter what it is'., Motoko thinks to herself as she gives Batou a slight smirk.

"Hey, Batou. What's up?"., Motoko asks him and he gives her a nervous smile.

"I just wanted to check in on you and see how you are doing. So how are you doing after everything that has happened recently?"., He asks her and her smirk becomes a frown. She gestures for him to sit and he does sit down in a chair that's near her bed and she sits down on her bed.

"I honestly don't know Batou. I'm still me, but I'm also not. You know?. I'm still Major Mira Killian, but I'm also Motoko Kusanagi. I'm just getting used to it, I guess. How about you?. How are you doing with your cybernetic eyes?"., Motoko asks him softly. It's been a while since they have just talked or hanged out at a bar. 'I really hope that he's feeling okay. I'm worried about him'., She thinks to herself as she waits for Batou to reply to her.

And it's not very long until he does reply to her question. And he doesn't have to think about what his answer will be.

"Alright, I guess. I'm still getting used to them, the eyes, I mean. Even with the extra capabilities, it's still a pain in the ass sometimes. But, yeah I'm doing okay"., He replies and that's when a rather serious look crosses his face. He gently grasps both of her hands with his own and he blushes slightly.

"There's something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now, Major. I'm in love with you"., He tells her and Motoko stares at him for just a moment and she blushes a little bit as well. She gives him a small soft smile and she leans forward and she kisses him softly, catching him by surprise, but he kisses her back. They pull from each other just a moment later.

"Batou, I love you too"., She replies back to him and he gives her a rather soft smile.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, Major?"., He asks her and she smirks at him.

"I would love to"., Motoko replies to Batou and he grins at her. He leans forwards and he connects their lips in a short and sweet kiss. He pulls away and both of their faces are slightly flushed. She tells him to wait while she gets ready and he does.

And within fifteen minutes, Motoko is ready for their first dinner date. Both Motoko and Batou leave her apartment to go on their first dinner date.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go, my very first Ghost In The Shell FanFic. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I promise y'all that chapter two of The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl will be written and posted by sometime tomorrow or day after, and then I will start working on and writing the third and final chapter of The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl soon after that. I will write more Ghost In The Shell FanFic's and my next Ghost In The Shell FanFic will be a Femslash and the pairing will be Motoko/Kurutan/Ran. It will be three chapters and the chapters will be from 2k to 3k words long. And that will be several weeks from now.

If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Announcement: And after that, I'll start working on and writing my upcoming Hannigram Fic. That Fic will be smutty/fluffy and it will have three chapters. And the chapters will be from 2k to 3k words long. When that's finished, I'll finally get to working on and writing my upcoming RWBY, Futa Raven/Summer Fic, which will be four chapters and it's chapters will also be 2k to 3k words long.

After that, I'll start writing a Yang Xiao Long/Weiss Schnee Fic. I don't know how many chapters or how long that the chapters will be, probably just as long as the other two upcoming RWBY Fic's will be. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
